


Mr Akabane

by lowkey_boke



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:08:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25593298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowkey_boke/pseuds/lowkey_boke
Summary: Karma wants to introduce his boyfriend Nagisa to his father but Mr Akabane isn't what you would call a supportive father.
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Shiota Nagisa
Comments: 6
Kudos: 65





	Mr Akabane

**Nagisa’s POV**

“K-Karma, you really think it’s a good idea?” 

“Yes Nagi, you are my boyfriend now, you would have to meet my father someday after all, and the sooner the better right?” He said, *metal sigh* he had had the great idea of taking  _ me  _ to meet his father cause he was going to be a few days in the town. (by the way, in this story Karma’s mother is death)

“Don’t worry, it will be okay” he stated. Oh, how wrong he was.

“Let’s go” he then commanded so we headed his house. Being honest I can’t say that I liked the idea, and I don’t believe Karma liked it either, as far as I know he don’t have what we would call a good relationship with his father, actually I think he hadn’t talked me about him before yesterday.

“Father, I’m home” Karma yelled when he opened the door. A tall man with red hair appeared going down the stairs, yes, I definitely could say that Karma and him were family. Karma had told me that he was a military and that that was the reason cause he was never home. 

“This is my boyfriend Nagisa” Karma introduced me, he wasn’t happy or smiling, he said it harshly. His father turned to look at me giving me a gaze that froze my bones. I just waved awkwardly since the words got stuck on my throat. He then looked back to Karma.

“You hadn’t told me he was a boy” he said, his voice was plane, you couldn't deduce anything from it or from his blank expression but there was something I wrong about him.

“Well, he is, is there a problem with that?” Karma responded with his usual smug tone.

“Listen to me, I didn’t raise a gay brat” the man said, he didn’t yell, he just said it. As he spoke he pushed Karma against the wall,  _ oh no _ .

“Raise! You didn’t raise me remember, you have never been home” Karma replied.

“Don’t  _ dare  _ talking to me that way” his father told him throwing him to the floor, he was too strong, I bet he’s the only person Karma can’t beat, I think I now understand where did Karma get his fighting skills from.

“You are an Akabane, you  _ can’t _ date a boy” his father said kicking him in the stomach, Karma winced but quickly tried to stand up. I wanted to do something, I needed to help him, but, being honest, there was nothing I could do. 

“Well, how unlucky, cause I don’t care at all about your stupid name” Karma answered, he had that smirk of his but I could see that unlike usually he was forcing it.

“I wonder what have I done to get a fag like you as my son” the man said kicking him again. His words made me think of my mother, I really had no idea that Karma went through something similar that me. I was lost in thought when the freezing gaze of Mr Akabane shot me. I swallowed, and lowered my gaze.

“And you, I’ll say it once, stay away from my son, I don’t want to see you again, understood? now, out of my house” he ordered. I thought the wisest thing to do was to obey so I headed the door.

“Don’t.talk to him that way” Karma yelled.

“Oh, so you finally decided to fight?” Is the last thing I heard before his father shutted the door.

I sat in the floor leaning against the wall, despite the threatening of Karma’s father I wasn’t going to leave, I was too worried about Karma, and yet, I could do nothing, I felt so helpless and guilty.

About twenty minutes had past before I heard the door open and saw Karma with a bloody nose and bruised arms.

**Karma’s POV**

I exited the house slamming the door and as I turned I saw Nagisa running to me and hugging me as tears ran down his cheeks.

“Are you okay Karma-kun?” He cried out with his face on my now soaked shirt.

“I’m okay Nagisa, it’s all right” I told him rubbing his blue hair trying to comfort him.

“S-S-Sor-rry” he said between sobs. 

“I-It’s a-all my f-fault” he continued.

“No no no, Nagisa-chan, it is not” I replied. 

“Now, your mother wasn’t home right? can we go there?” I inquired, he nodded. So we started walking to his house.

It was already late so we went to his room.

Nagias had been so quiet all the way, too quiet.

“Is something wrong Nagisa-chan?” I asked sitting on his bed next to him.

“I wish I was a girl” He suddenly responded looking away. 

“Nagisa…”. I could say that he was starting to cry again.

“Everything would be easier! everybody want me to be a girl, my mother want me to be a girl, your father want me to be a girl, you wa--” he said, but I cut him off.

“Nagisa! Don’t even dare to finish that sentence!” I replied seriously. Of course I knew what he was going to say and it kind of hurted me that he was about to say it, although I believe he didn’t really think it. He looked at me with wet eyes and all I could do was hug him. I then sat him on my lap.

“I love you just as you are Nagisa, never forget that” I whispered kissing his neck. I was aware that that was the first time I told him that I loved him although I always did.

“L-Love m-me?” he inquired wiping away some tears.

“Yes my Nagisa-chan. I. Love. You.” I told him squishing his little body in my arms.

“I-I l-love you t-too Karma-k-kun” He said, his cute and joyful smile once more visible on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, the stories in which Nagisa is abused by his mother are very common so idk I just thought on doing it the other way around. I don’t know if it has been a good idea tho 😅
> 
> Oh and since I think it’s canon that Karma’s father is never home and Karma had always had amazing fighting skills I thought it made sense to put Mr Akabane as a military.


End file.
